Many vehicles are equipped with systems and devices to semi-autonomously or autonomously control a vehicle to avoid a collision or mitigate the severity of a collision. Typical collision avoidance control systems may, for example, provide pre-collision preparation, output warning(s) to the driver when a collision threat exists, apply automated braking, fully or partially control vehicle steering of vehicle, and/or perform other functions.
Collision avoidance control systems may control the steering of a vehicle to guide the vehicle around an object that may pose a collision threat to the vehicle. Collision avoidance control systems may, for example, determine a vehicle path around an object based on sensor measured data and provide the determined vehicle path to an automated vehicle control system. Typical collision avoidance vehicle paths may subject vehicle occupants to large lateral acceleration, jerk (e.g., the rate of change of lateral acceleration), and other types of loads.